digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Darkness Before Dawn
(En:) |written by=(Ja:) Reiko Yoshida (En:) Jeff Nimoy, Bob Buchholz |directed by=(Ja:) Atsutoshi Umezawa |chief animation director=Yukio Ebisawa |art=Yukiko Iijima |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) August 20, 2000 (En:) November 18, 2000 |continuity= }} With Kimeramon leaving a path of mass destruction in his wake, the DigiDestined hurry to infiltrate the Emperor's base, in the hope of finding some way of shutting him down. Synopsis Setting Ken's Base on fire, and distracting Ken, the DigiDestined enter the base, in search of the Control Room. Kimeramon showed up with some Bakemon. Ken realizes his evil ways and goes alone to the control center to think about it. Wormmon leads Davis and Veemon to the control center. The power source reacts to Davis and it turns out to be the Digi-Egg of Miracles! Davis uses it, allowing Veemon to Golden Armor Digivolve to Magnamon! Featured characters (29) * (30) * (31) |c4= *Floramon (2) *Mushroomon (2) *Gotsumon (2) *Gazimon (8) * (10) * (12) * (26) * (27) * (33) * (34) |c5= *Woodmon (2) *Kiwimon (2) *'' '' (25) *Bakemon' (28) * (32) |c6= *' ' (1) *Deramon (2) |c8= * (12) * (12) * (12) * (12) * (12) * (35) }} Digimon Analyser No Digimon are analysed in this episode. Digivolutions ''(Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes "And the Digimon Emperor built this? Couldn't he have stayed with model airplanes, like the rest of us?" :- Tai, Matt, and Izzy check out information on Kimeramon. "Now that I have Kimeramon, nothing can stop me from ruling this world, not even some stupid voice!" :- Ken's starting to lose it. Agumon: "Very efficient, Gabumon." Gabumon: "Thanks, Agumon.You were pretty hot yourself." Tentomon: "What am I, invisible? So sue me! I don't have dragon's breath! Let's see you guys try flying!" :- Tentomon's very jealous of Agumon and Gabumon's fire power. "We're just gonna have to trust them. This time, they're on their own." :- Tai's response to Matt's concern for the safety of the new team. T.K.: "Wow, it looks like something out of a science-fiction movie." Davis: "Yeah, and I'm the hot-shot pilot who rescues Princess Kari from the bad space guys." Kari: "He said science-fiction, not complete fantasy." :—Davis, dream on. "Figures. How come the engine room's never on the same floor as the front door?" :- Davis asking a very good question. Ken: "Wait a minute. Those little Digimon. I've seen them before. Now I remember. It was at that soccer game, when I first met those kids. They're so little..." Wormmon: "That's right.They're just like human babies." Ken: "What?! I never thought of it before. Human babies...?" :- Ken starts to realize the truth about the Digimon. "I just can't forget what happened. We had to sit around and watch as this mix-n-match monster destroyed everything, and it didn't matter who got in his way. I don't know about the rest of you, but I can't stand by and let that happen again! And if none of you wanna go with me, then I'm going in alone because I refuse to give up until this thing is completely destroyed once and for all!" :- Davis is finally learning what it means to be a leader. "The balance of power has shifted." :—'Magnamon', freshly evolved, and ready to kick butt! Other notes incident in the United States. |DIGIMON REFERENCES= |REAL-WORLD REFERENCES= *When the DigiDestined arrive in the engine room, T.K. says it looks like something out of a science-fiction movie, followed by Davis who says, "Yeah, and I'm the hot-shot pilot who rescues Princess Kari from the bad space guys". This is a reference to the movie saga , more specifically, . |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *Davis announces the episode title in the Japanese episode. }} de:Das goldene Magnamon